The present invention relates to glass run channel for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a vehicle glass run channel having a corner insert.
Vehicle glass run channel is used in automotive vehicles and the like to movably support window panes which have translational movement between an open and closed position. The glass run channel guides and supports the window pane and forms a seal around the perimeter of the window pane to protect the passenger compartment from the weather elements.
Glass run channel must be structurally sound and while also allowing translational movement of the window pane without undue resistance. Automotive window openings are often designed to have a shape which poses a challenge to the design and manufacture of a glass run channel which extends around the necessary periphery of the window opening and yet meet the above requirements. In particular, the corner structure of glass run channel is problematic with respect to structural integrity and visual appearance.
In accordance with the present invention, a glass run channel is provided for an automotive vehicle which has an improved corner insert. The glass run channel is structurally sound and has a pleasing visual appearance particularly in the traditionally difficult corner area. Furthermore, the corner insert facilitates improved accuracy in manufacture of the length of glass run channel.
Further understanding of the invention will be had from the accompanying drawings and following specification.